The Inevitable Love
by The Amazing Sugarpie
Summary: Still smiling he lightly shook his head while starting to head back to his school, knowing where he would find that beautiful man again. Because who else could have had eyebrows that looked like caterpillars? It truly was inevitable, that he had fallen in love.
1. The Inevitable Love

It was inevitable.

Even though it had started out as a fluke, an accident while he had let his camera drift through the crowd and randomly snapped pictures of it. Somehow his lens had caught long blond hair, a cute blue dress, glasses and a scowl bigger than Big Ben and London Eye combined. It was obvious by the body frame that it was man in that dress.

Yet it didn't disgust a hero like him at all.

Because all he could think at that moment, as the picture of the man had been taken and he slowly lowered his camera to look at the beauty with his own eyes, was that he was undeniably beautiful.

What had captured his heart was not the fair hair, or the blue dress, or the cute scowl; but those mesmerizing green eyes. They were dark and yet so clear in their color, like a forest after a spring shower. Before he knew it he was senselessly attracted to them, lost within the forest of those eyes.

They made eye contact, briefly, just a few seconds. But it had been enough to capture him. The scowl deepened before the man in the blue dress turned and disappeared into the crowd.

The hero with the camera rose from his bench and quickly jogged over to the crowd, trying to find his beauty with the forest eyes. But the crowd was large and ever moving, making the task impossible as the man had left like Cinderella after midnight.

Slumping back in defeat on the bench, he took up his camera and started to shuffle through the pictures he had taken until he found the picture of the beautiful blue dress and blond hair, the scowl and the green eyes.

It was only then that he laughed. At how silly he was and how obvious it had been. Still smiling he lightly shook his head while starting to head back to his school, knowing where he would find that beautiful man again.

Because who else could have had eyebrows that looked like caterpillars?

It truly was inevitable, that he had fallen in love.

~O~

Hey guys... it has been a while. Um... If you are wondering where I have been I have written it on my profile. Other than that... well... I think I'm slowly getting into this again...

It has been a while, a very long while since I have written anything with Hetalia. And to tell you the truth, it feels good being here now. I missed this and it's good. I don't know if this one is good or not, but I don't care anymore. It feels good just writing.


	2. Their Seconds Alone

He had found the beauty again, eventually. In the halls of the now empty school, the setting sun painting the world in a warm orange. Though - as expected - he had promptly been ignored. This wasn't the first time he had been ignored. The beauty had always ignored him since the first time they passed each other in the empty hall.

Never had they looked directly at each other, never had our hero caught sight of the forest eyes before now. Which explained why he hadn't fallen in love with the man until now.

Though, that did not make up for the fact that they had on several occasions, almost daily, passed each other in the empty hallway, much like now.

It wasn't much our hero knew about the scowling, yet beautiful man. He knew he was stern and swore a lot as he could hear him all the way down the hall whenever he was on his way to his clubroom. He knew he was the student president, and even though he would shout a lot; he always stayed after everyone had left to finish the work. Or make sure everything was right. Or go through and fix the mistakes the first years had made.

He would stay until the sun was setting and painting the world into orange. When the hallways were warm and empty. Then he would close the door, return the key to the teacher and pass our hero on his way down toward the school entrance.

Our hero was in the photo club, he would stay behind developing photos.

The walls of the school were thin. Which was why, while the sun was slowly descending, our hero could hear who he now knew as the beauty with the forest eyes mutter and bicker to himself while going through documents, or archives, or anything student president related. Our hero would be in the dark room, developing photos and snickering at the creative curses that spilled from the beauty's lips.

He didn't develop the photo of his beauty. No, that photo was too precious, too splendid for his skills to be able to do it justice. Instead he moved it to his phone, flickering too the photo now and then, only to stare and stare and sigh. Because he was in an inevitable love, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Again, the halls were orange and the beautiful man was about to pass him. Though suddenly, in a flicker of seconds, while the world slowed down, the beauty with the forest eyes glanced at our hero and their eyes met again.

He looked nothing like he did when our hero first had eye contact with him. There was no blue dress, or long blond fair hair, even the glasses were gone yet our hero didn't mind. His hair was short and dark blond. He wore the school uniform while his shoulders were square and his back was straight. He was undeniably a man, but still our hero thought of him as the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Because at that very moment their eyes had met, the sun had hit them and warmed his dark green eyes, making the green and orange melt together. Into a colour only able to be described as the sun shining through the leaves of a spring forest. And our hero's heart stopped for those flickers of seconds. Before it started again, and beat faster and faster and faster still while our hero's cheeks darkened into two rose buds and the beauty passed him coldly, disappearing down the warm hall.

It was all too much, the love he felt was too strong. The happiness bubbling in him was too grand. Especially when he looked forward for tomorrow's day - despite having that awful geography quiz - because at the end of his school day, he would again pass his beauty.

And those seconds in the orange hall would be theirs alone.

~O~

I didn't plan this. The truth is that "The inevitable love" was supposed to be... well, only that... not this. And then suddenly people want more and BAM! It's like an unexpected baby being born. I don't think this one is that good. Or it's more that I'm not sure what my opinion on this one is... it's just really unplanned, just sort of happened... yeah...


	3. The Unavoidable Love

His eyes were like the evening sky where the light of the fading sun couldn't reach and the clear blue still stayed before the dark of the night covered it.

He had seen those eyes before. No, more that he had felt those eyes on him before. Lingering on his back from the door opening of his classroom whenever the boy passed the room. Caressing his neck when he strode down the warm empty hall.

It was a tingling sensation running down his spine and if he hadn't kept that overly stiff posture he would have shivered whenever he felt those eyes. He had known about that runt for quite some time now, though had never really paid many thoughts to him. He was obnoxious and loud and had the most annoying voice he had ever heard. He especially despised that voice whenever he could hear it yell proudly all the way from the photo clubroom to the Student Council.

He was always yelling - sometimes whining - about something, anything from reasons why he is a hero, to why he should be allowed to use their darkroom after club activities, why he should still be allowed to take their most expensive camera outside the school despite dropping the last on and smashing the lens.

It wasn't that he wanted to know all this, it was more that he couldn't not know about it when it was shouted so loudly no one could ignore it. It was most likely because of the shouting that he was never able to finish his work on time and he would have to stay behind to finish it. He liked those times, because whenever the rest of the members of the photo club left, the obnoxious kid turned silent.

He knew the loud kid was still there; the walls of the school were thin and he could hear soft footsteps and occasionally clicking sounds, as if the kid was taking pictures, or fixing lenses or developing photos.

He would never admit it to others, but he liked those times. If he closed his eyes and listened closely, it almost felt like they were working silently right next to each other. There was no deep meaning behind it, other than the feeling of peace filling his lungs like fresh air and easing his tired shoulders.

At first the eyes had not been on him. At first, when they passed each other in the empty hall he would glance up at the annoying kid to only see his broad shoulders and wide back. The kid was facing the window with a camera in his hands, his eyes were focused and he didn't even notice anyone passing him. His eyes were set on the setting sun and soft clicking could be heard from the camera as if captured the moment.

He looked mature like that, handsome even. Like a grown man, and not a kid a year younger than him. He could already feel it; if he wasn't so stubborn he would most likely have fallen in love with the annoying runt at that moment.

But he didn't, he didn't allow it. And in order to crush such feelings he would try his best not to look directly at the obnoxious kid. He was able to do so, though the feelings didn't subdue. But it was bearable.

That is... until the Japanese foreign student he had befriended had managed to make him agree to cross-dress. In public. Even to this day, he would question himself as to why he would allow himself to do such a thing. The worst part was that he thought he would be fine, that no one he knew would find him in such a busy street. And yet, their eyes met and his heart was thundering in his chest. It didn't feel magical or like it had been an eternity or that the world slowed down for them. It was quick and fatal. He scowled deeper and quickly made his escape like a dog running with his tail between his legs.

He ran.

All the way back while he ran, his breath was uneven, his heart was hammering and he knew he was doomed. There was no stopping these emotions overflowing, though that didn't stop him from trying.

It was useless, he already knew it would be useless from the very beginning, yet he desperately tried. And he continued to do so, but he slipped up.

He thought he wouldn't be caught, just a glance. A quick one.

But their eyes met and his heart hammered and he felt so vulnerable, as if he was stripped naked for that stupid brat to see, and touch and feel. Like his heart was exposed for him, and only him alone.

He had managed to escape, just before his cheeks answered to that stupid kid's ones; turning into a beautiful shade of red.

Ignoring him didn't help anymore, because only a few days later he was stopped by that annoying, much taller kid. Man, no, he was still a kid.

"What are you looking at?" He spat out sharper than intended.

The man - no, boy - before him simply grinned and stepped closer to him.

"You know," He said while tilting forward so their eyes were drawn closer. The spring forest and the evening sky. "You look really good in a dress."

He was so undeniably tempted to punch the teeth out of the kid, because god bless him, but that is not something one is supposed to say to a person he talks to for the first time. He would have punched him, if it wasn't for the fact that the kid was blushing heavily, and obviously panicking. But despite his inner panic, he never broke their eye contact, he simply drew himself closer to him until their foreheads were touching. Gently, oh so gently, balancing between getting chinned and pushed away.

He was still tempted to punch him, good and hard. But he didn't. The reason for why he didn't do it, he knew yet he would never admit.

"You tell anyone about the dress and you won't be able to take photo's of tomorrow's sunset." He simply replied back.

The kid grinned in reply, kissed him on his nose with a "I know, baby dear." before he ran down the hall, avoiding the loss of his front teeth for the moment.

He was stunned and in the logical, still intact part of his mind he felt fortunate that the kid had brains enough to choose the end of the school day as the moment he would confront him about this. Because he felt it, the prickling, warm feeling from where chapped lips had touched his nose, slowly spreading and heating his face. His heart thundering and he knew he could no longer ignore it.

Because he was inevitably in love. (with the most annoying, loudmouthed kid in the entire school.)

~O~

I'm such a softie... Like I didn't plan this, but here I am: unexpected baby number two. I really want this to be the last one, but then again apparently I have no say in this matter as my muse have sort of returned from her super long stay in Bahamas.

But really, this is the end. Stories like these only turn worse and worse when they are continued like now. I mean, I actually don't think this chapter is that good. But it's fine. The story is complete. The ending is... well, whatever you want it to be. (As long as you don't add in some sort of sick rival drama, because I hate that.)

Some of you may think that Arthur was out of character, but I guess I wrote him like that because I think with Alfred, he is more honest and more vulnerable. Like, he knows that Alfred can see right through him. Can somehow understand him, I guess...

Anyway, thank you for reading. You guys are adorable and I really appreciate the reviews.


End file.
